Spin toys in which a spinner, once put in motion, continues to spin in a gyratory fashion under the influence of gravity, have been proposed, either for amusement because of an unusual and fascinating behavior, or as a part of a game played by two or more people. Examples of the amusement type are shown in Davis U.S. Pat. No. 2,961,796 and Steiert U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,446. Examples of the game type are shown in Hyde U.S. Pat. No. 1,038,756 involving simple spinning without gyration, and in Steiert et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,698 showing gyratory motion.